My Obsession
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Randy Orton/Mike Adamle. Radamle. Don't like it. Don't read. Anyway, Randy Orton finds himself strangely attracted to the ex GM for reasons unknown to him yet. As for poor Mike, he's not sure what to think of it. A fic about obsession, control,& love
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The WWE is owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He owns any and everything related to it. If I did in fact own the WWE then I wouldn't have to do THIS in my spare time. Furthermore no money is being made off of this.**_

**This story may or may not make much sense to you but it depends on how you envision Randy's character. Me? I'm playing with Randy's 'I hear voices' deal. In other words, he's going to seem a bit nut-so. And yes. I went there. Good old Mike Adamle. Warning you now. This is probably going to be a two-shot. Now I say two shot like I say oneshot which means, who the hell knows? I'm just entertaining an old muse that won't go away. Also you should know that the story will jump around a bit. Its somewhat psychological so take that for what its worth. This may not make one bit of sense to you but it makes sense to me. And with that being said you are free to enjoy…**

* * *

Randy Orton sat on the couch in his hotel room watching an old episode of Raw. He stared intensely at the persons on the screen, his eyes just seemly entranced by them. The persons on screen were him and Mike Adamle, and they were standing face to face while Randy gave him every reason in the book to fire him. It was all part of the script. Randy was to interrupt Mike and talk a little trash before forcing the GM to put him in a big match the next week. Randy had every intention of following the script that night until he noticed the way Mike seemed to shift his eyes. Mike couldn't stand to look him in the eye and it made him wonder. Ever since Mike joined the WWE there were rumors spread about him being gay. Mike never really struck Randy as a fag unless you counted the queer looking ties he wore from time to time. But still, Randy couldn't help but find himself curious. Plus it was no secret to the others about his sexuality. He and Adam had an open relationship when they worked together but things kind of fell apart when they got separated. Now they barely talked since Adam had gone 'straight' so to speak. But Randy didn't care. He had Teddy and Cody, both who were very fuckable indeed. He cut his eyes over at the two lovers making out on the bed. Cody was sucking Teddy's cock while Teddy combed through his dark hair. Ted suddenly looked up and saw Randy staring at them longingly.

"Hey boss. Why don't you come join the fun?" Randy just smirked before turning his attention back to the screen. He was now standing so close to Mike that if he wanted to, he could take his lips for his own. As he watched the old clip, he could still feel Mike's warm breath on his neck. Randy could remember the terror in his eyes as he stood his ground waiting for him to do whatever he was going to do. This was not part of the script but he couldn't help it. He had to know. He pressed his nose against the GM's and started screaming at him; telling him to fire him, hoping that he'd turn coward and run. It would make good tv and the script writers wouldn't be so pissed about him fucking up the script but noooooooooo. _SMACK!_ Mike drew back and slapped the shit out of him…like a prissy little girl who'd just been insulted. The audacity! Randy rubbed the side of his cheek chuckling at the memory. He hadn't expected the scared little stiff to fight back but he did and Randy found it wildly erotic.

Later that night he could remember following Mike back into his office unnoticed. When the dark haired man heard his door close unexpectedly, he jumped, his face draining of all color at the sight of _The Legend Killer_.

"Randy why are you here?" he asked. He was nervous. His voice came out in a higher pitch than usual and his hands were clinging to the back of his desk as if he needed some kind of support. Randy raised his eyebrow teasingly as he studied the man. There was something about the intense look in Mike's eye that drew Randy closer to his prey. He liked preying on the weak. It was fun, thrilling even but it was also boring, especially if the prey was too pathetic to fight back and Mike seemed to be the perfect example except…there was a problem.

"I came here to see you…Mr. General Manager," he sang. Randy slowly, cautiously like a fox studying his target approached the older man. Mike cut his eyes around the room as if trying to spot an escape route but it was futile. Randy stopped a mere two feet from the GM – just enough space to intimidate yet remain seemingly intimate for conversing. Mike cleared his throat and spoke in a low but forceful tone.

"What can I do for you Mr. Orton?" Randy was in no hurry to answer the man because truth be told he had no idea why he wanted to see Mike…well, besides the obvious fact that he found him intriguing. Right now, Mike wasn't looking so good in the eyes of the corporation or the WWE fans. His job was technically being held over his head on a day to day basis so Randy was pretty sure Mike was stressed out. Furthermore, a lot of the superstars either hated Mike or just didn't take him seriously because of his background. But still…despite all of the pressure Mike was standing there defiantly masking his fears behind gray eyes that entranced in a futile attempt to look calm. It wasn't working. Randy could see right through the gray mask and what he saw only intrigued him even more. Randy closed the gap between them, moving to stand so that they were only inches apart. Randy heard Mike's breath hitch and his eyelids lowered until they were level with his chest. "I…If you don't need anything then I…I have things to do," he stammered. Randy scoffed.

"Look at me," he commanded. The older man slowly lifted his head to meet Randy's unscrupulous gaze. He inched closer to Mike until their bodies were barely touching. "Randy…please…I have things…" Randy's nose twitched as the scent of Mike hit his nose. His cologne was light…refreshing…expensive. Randy dipped his head low to the nape of Mike's neck and slowly breathed in his scent. "Randy?"

"I want to know what you are wearing Mr. Adamle." His voice was dangerously low sending all kinds of chills through Mike's body. Randy noticed the shudder which made him smirk. "Well?"

"Uh…it's uh…CK…Kline. Calvin Kline." Randy lowered his head like he was going to sniff him again but stopped short when he noticed that Mike's eyes had closed. Was he afraid? What exactly had he been anticipating? What was going on inside the head of Mike Adamle? Randy decided to confuse him. Just for the hell of it, Randy brushed his lips alongside Mike's cheek breathing in deeply. Randy felt Mike's body tense up and his breathing suddenly stopped. The Legend Killer smirked before he reached behind Mike grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling his head back. The GM whimpered softly as Randy towered over him, his hands digging deeper into the wooden desk. Randy towered over Mike with a sadistic smirk on his face. Mike was scared. Mike was so very scared and it made his insides tingle with desire.

Mike's eyes were tearing up from the painful grip that Randy had on his head but instead of crying out in pain or alerting security, he took it like a man. Only a soft whimper escaped him in the beginning and even that was barely audible. Randy was impressed. Randy was intrigued, but most importantly Randy knew this was only the beginning. Without warning he pressed his lips to the GM's taking his mouth for a kiss. He loosened the grip on Mike's hair only to bring his hands to his face, cupping it…deepening the kiss. His tongue delved deeper into the older man's mouth tasting him, exploring him like he wanted. Mike's lips had no choice but to respond. Randy seemed to be in control of his body and even though Mike tried to pull away, Randy's lips wouldn't allow it. It was when Randy finally gave out of breath that he released the older man. Randy stepped back and admired his work. Mike's eyes were filled with curiosity, anger and fear but his body was filled with nothing but want. The slight bulge in his pants told on him which made Randy laugh a little. He also took note of Mike's swollen lips. The were puffy and red – just ripe for the taking. Just when Randy thought he'd won Mike's voice threw him off.

"Why?" he whispered. Feeling slightly taken back, Randy frowned. _How dare he speak to me? He should feel special…but then again, he might already be special. He sure tasted better than I expected._

"You'll have to earn the answer to that. Have a goodnight Mr. Adamle." Randy chuckled to himself as he backed out of the room leaving Mike rooted on the spot confused as hell.

"Hey boss? We have something for you." Randy snapped out of it looking around wildly. _Did I fall asleep?_

"Yeah. Uh…"

"You were in deep thought boss," Cody answered. "But that was cool for us because you didn't even notice that we had left."

"You guys are way too good for your own good…sneaking in and out unnoticed," Randy smirked. "So what did you bring me?" Ted and Cody cut each other evil looks.

"Well uh…" Ted hurried over towards the walk in closet. "You ready boss?" Randy got up from the couch and walked over to the closet.

"Sure," he shrugged. "Let me have it." The doors of the closet swung open and his jaw dropped. Standing there in a black suit and tie was Mike Adamle. In the flesh. He was gagged…sort of. The guys had a bandana wrapped around the inside of his mouth. It didn't prevent him from making noise but Mike was just as quiet as a mouse. The boys also managed to bind his arms behind his back using some kind of wire. Mike looked absolutely calm but Randy knew better. The eyes told all. The man was scared to fucking death but he had good reason. He was now in the presence of Legacy which meant he was in for quite the thrill whether he wanted it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: K has decided to name this pairing 'Radamle'. Yeah. Whatever works I suppose. Anyway, Randy muse was being a bitch because remember 'he hears voices in his head…yada yada yada'. But you know, I'm kinda glad he's all crazy because I can do what I want with him and not feel bad about it. Let's see…not a whole lot going on in this chapter…except some psychological sex. It's not all bondage and smutty like that because I like Mike too much to hurt him. Yeah. That's right. I was a huge fan of his because he was so cute when he was scared. Te he he Oneshot…Twoshot…Threeshot. At this point, who knows? I could do more chapters to explain the weird relationship but it just depends on some things. Enjoy. Damn kink memes. -_-

* * *

"How? What…Why and seriously?" Randy scratched his head and laughed. "You guys are…wow. So come on. Answer me. What brought this about?"

"Well Cody and I noticed that ever since Mikey here was released…No…wait. I do believe he was fired," he deduced. Mike dropped his head in shame while the boys continued to speak. "Yeah anyway, you seemed to be missing your old play toy so we decided to go and get him for you."

"Yeah but how did you find him?"

"Well we didn't know if you knew about it but Mikey has been working for the local news here. Chicago's top sport's anchor or something," Cody answered. "We made plans weeks ago to bring him to you if you were still in a down mood."

"Well aren't you guys the thoughtful ones," he smirked. "I don't know if I should be grateful or pissed. It's good to know that you care about my well being fellas but seriously? Mike? I'm way over him. He's not even my type."

"Suuuuure he isn't. Well anyway I think we should at least keep him as a pet boss," Cody joked. "Please?" Cody pleaded.

"Yeah boss. He wouldn't get into too much trouble. I don't think. He came quiet as a mouse when we grabbed him." Randy cut his eyes at Mike and then back to the boys. _That doesn't sound like him at all…but…_

"Oh God. You gotta be kidding me!" Randy groaned. "You guys…you do realize this is kidnapping." _We're going to jail because they don't think!_

"Well…maybe but boss he never tried to escape so technically it's not kidnapping," Teddy reasoned. Randy stared back and forth between the two guys and then laughed. _Alright. Maybe they do think things through. I don't give these guys the credit they deserve…shame on me…_

"I knew there was a reason I liked you two. God you guys are fucking nutters. Alright. Well since you went through all the trouble to get him, then I suppose we can keep him around for the next day or two. We need to be on a plane out of here by Saturday if we plan to make it to Monday night's Raw. In the meantime, you guys go grab us some grub. I need some alone time with my dear old friend."

"Yes boss." Teddy smacked Cody on the rear as they headed out the door leaving Randy alone with Mike. Mike hadn't made a sound since the door opened and it was pretty obvious that he had no intention of saying anything either. Randy studied the man closely as he pondered what to do with him. He was here now. The object of his obsession for weeks and yet he had no idea what to do with him._ A part of me has the strongest urge to just grab him and kiss him…to bury myself into him until I figure out why I'm obsessing over him but when I sit down and really think about it, I'm obsessing over Mike. Mike Adamle. A nobody. Fuck, what the hell? _It was no secret that a few weeks ago he found himself interested – if only for that moment – in the man before him but now… Randy moved closer to the man and gripped his chin raising his head. The older man wrinkled his brow, frowning at the cocky wrestler. Randy smirked.

"I see you're still as defiant as ever, but one can't help but wonder why you didn't bother to put up a fight. What's with that? Are you trying to prove something Mike? You're still as pathetic as ever though I'll admit that I've often thought of you." Randy slid his hands around Mike's face to the back of his head to untie the gag. "The boys saw me watching a taping of Raw from a few weeks ago. I think you should watch it with me. It was quite the entertainment." Randy backed away from Mike and motioned for him to join him on the couch. Without hesitation Mike followed Randy over to the couch. Randy took a seat first and then Mike, who sat as far away from Randy as possible glaring at him suspiciously. Randy chuckled to himself. _I just might enjoy this evening after all._ Randy pushed play on the tape and resumed watching the piece from earlier. He was now standing in front of Mike demanding an apology for last week but Mike wouldn't do it. His eyes, body language showed all the signs of being intimidated but he didn't give in. Randy cut his eyes over at Mike who was sitting there staring down in his lap. Randy frowned.

"You don't like what you see on the screen Mike? Just look at you. You're standing there acting all brave and in charge," he teased. _Part of the reason I followed you to your office…_ Mike glared at him.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove Mr. Orton but I wish you'd get it over with so I can get back to my hotel room. I've already been humiliated to point of not caring anymore so what's one more time going to hurt?"

"What makes you think I want to humiliate you?"

"Why else would you bring me here?"

"Good point," he answered even though it was a lie. Truth is he didn't want to humiliate Mike. He just wanted to play with him a bit until he could figure out why he found him so interesting. Randy suddenly stood to his feet towering over the older man. "Get up," he commanded. Mike cast Randy a bored look as he stood to his feet. Randy ran a hand through the strands of Mike's hair, just barely remembering how silky they felt sliding through his fingers. "What kind of conditioner do you use Mike?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question Mike. Did you not comprehend?" Randy continued to comb through the waves of Mike's hair, his fingers caressing Mike's scalp making it hard for the ex GM to concentrate.

"I don't…Ahhh!" Randy gripped his hair tightly pulling it back. Mike's eyes instinctively closed. It was a reaction to the pain to which Randy found stimulating and yet…

"You've grown soft," Randy said, sounding slightly disgusted. Mike opened his tearstained eyes and responded.

"Why…does it matter?" he breathed. "Being strong never got me anywhere."

"Oh I beg to differ Mr. Adamle. It got you here with me." Randy bent his head taking Mike's lips in a crushing kiss. Mike was powerless to fight back and found himself giving into The Legend Killer's kiss. Randy forced his tongue into Mike's warm cavern, reacquainting himself to the taste that captivated him weeks ago. "Why…am…I…so…into you?" Randy murmured between kisses. He suddenly pulled away and just stared at his prey. "You," he accused. "You of all people have been on my mind for weeks and for what? All because you bitched slapped me in the middle of the ring? Or was it the way you watched me all of the time? Like you wanted me?" Randy was pissed.

He was pissed the fuck off. Right now his body wanted to fuck the hell out of Mike but then another part of him was begging him not to. The insensitive, shallow part of his brain told him that Mike was too old and totally beneath him – definitely not the type a super sexy freak like him would be interested in. But then Randy wasn't really your average person. He loved being the center of controversy and he thrived on being unique. He liked doing things that others wouldn't dream of doing because that's what made him stand out. He didn't get to where he is today by being like everyone else and he had no intentions of ever changing.

The more Randy thought about it, the more he came to realize that maybe Mike was just a game to him. Yes. A game he told himself and yet these thoughts still did not make him want Mike any less. His brain had instilled the sweet smell of his cologne as well as the light scented shampoo he whiffed in his hair. And then his hands, his oh-so-sensitive hands still yearned to feel the silky strands of Mike's hair slipping between his fingers. Yes. Fuck yes he still wanted him and he was going to take him.

"Randy—

"Don't talk," he snapped. Mike clamped his mouth shut obediently, like a servant but it only made Randy want him even more. Randy grabbed Mike and spun him around so he could get the bands off of his wrists. When Randy saw his wrists he noticed that the bands had cut into his skin causing him to bleed "These bands were tight on your wrists. Why didn't you say anything?" When Randy finally got the bands off, Mike turned to him and answered softly.

"Because you said I was soft."

"Let's hope you are for now." Randy crushed his lips with another kiss while sliding the jacket off of his shoulders. His hands moved to undo the buttons of Mike's shirt while Mike gripped Randy's sides to keep from falling. Randy frantically peeled the undershirt off of Mike wrapping his arms around him. He had a sudden, fleeting urge to feel flesh against flesh. His hands roamed over Mike's bare back, feeling him…increasing the need for him more. Randy buried his face in the crook of Mike's neck, sucking his flesh and breathing in his scent. His cock tingled with desire and he grew instantly hard when he heard Mike whimper for the first time. Randy shoved Mike backwards onto the couch before straddling him.

"Ra…Randy what are you—

"Shh shh shush," he whispered. "Put your arms around me," he ordered. Mike did as he was told and nervously put his arms around Randy. The younger man wriggled his hips, grinding his hardness against Mike's clothed member making him gasp. "You like that don't you Mike?" he teased. Mike turned his head to hide the embarrassment but Randy grabbed his face. "No. Don't turn away from me. I want you to look at me while I do this." Randy kissed his exposed collar bone then trailed a path to his ear. His bit down hard on Mike's ear and the older man whimpered in pain. "I am going to fuck you crazy tonight Mike and hopefully that will end our little game. But in the meantime I suppose you've earned a little something out of the deal." Randy started grinding his hips faster and harder over Mike, creating friction between them.

"Randy no…" He was cut off by Randy's lips covering his own again. Randy crushed his lips, sucking his tongue forcefully. He grinded harder against Mike's cock and could feel it's hardness against his own. Randy quickly got on his knees in front of the couch and started fumbling with Mike's pants. "Randy—

"I said shut up!" he snapped. He managed to undo the buttons then he jerked Mike's pants down just far enough to get to his cock. Randy clasped Mike's throbbing cock in his hand earning another small whimper. "I know you need relief Mike but I'm wondering if I leave you like this, will I forget all about you in the morning?" Mike bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He needed relief and he needed it now but Randy was playing with him like he was some kind of toy and he didn't like it. "What do you think Mike?"

"I…I don't…Ahhh…please don't do that," he moaned. Randy had flicked his tongue over the tip of Mike's cock and it was driving him crazy.

"But I thought you wanted relief?"

"I…I just…"

"Do you need relief Mike?"

"I…I…" Randy licked his cock again and Mike's hips thrust forward.

"Do you?"

"GOD YES! PLEASE…please," he cried. Randy watched Mike's eyes with pleasure for they were now dilated to the point of madness. He could tell Mike craved him – needed him and that's the way Randy liked it. Randy covered Mike completely engulfing Mike in the warm cavern of his mouth. "Oh God yes!" he screamed. Randy slowly inched Mike's cock in and out of his mouth and the ex GM moaned with pleasure. Randy felt drops of cum sliding down his throat and he pulled away. "God Randy please! Don't…don't…"

"Beg."

"Fuck Randy please…please…"

"Please what?"

"Please suck me til I cum. Fuck I need to cum!" Randy laughed as he took Mike deep in his mouth one last time sending him straight to climax. "Ahhhh….fuck!" Mike's hips thrust forward and he cummed in Randy's mouth. Mike didn't get a chance to catch his breath. Before he knew it, Randy had pushed him on his back and was leaning over him coating his cock with his cum. Randy noticed the look of sheer terror in his eyes and it turned him on even more. He placed his cock at Mike's entrance and just slammed into him. Mike arched his back crying out pain. "Oh God!" he screamed. Randy knew right away that Mike probably had never been with a man before but it was too late now. Randy watched the tears stream down Mike's face and he slowed his pace. A hand came up to wipe Mike's tear stained face and the older man closed his eyes. For that one moment Randy felt for the man and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to kiss his eyelids.

"It won't hurt much longer." Mike opened his eyes, his beautiful gray eyes locking them on Randy's. Randy thrust back into him, trying his best to control himself. Mike was so fucking tight and hot that he thought he was going to lose himself right then. Randy kept his pace slow and steady. He knew he'd found that spot when Mike suddenly arched into him. He looked down at the older man before slamming into him again and again. Mike clung to him, moaning his name with pleasure. "God Randy please…" Randy bent his head to nip at his neck, biting, sucking, marking his territory. He could feel Mike's muscles tightening around him.

"Fuck! Fuck Mike you're so fucking tight." Randy slammed into him one last time and then he cummed, filling Mike's ass with his fiery release. Randy collapsed spent on top of Mike, his head resting on Mike's chest. Randy listened to the sound of their breathing letting it relax him. Slender fingers moved to play with the back of his neck making him shudder. Mike. Mike Adamle. He'd just had sex with Mike Adamle. The thought made him laugh a little. It was absurd. It was crazy and if people knew, they'd laugh their asses off at him but… Randy raised his head to look at Mike. Mike seemed a lot less tense than before and his eyes showed signs of relief and contentment. Randy caught him off guard with another kiss on the lips.

"I want to keep you for a while." Mike's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You what?"

"Keep you. Like a pet."

"I don't know how I feel about being called a pet. Besides I have a job and you don't even like me," he snapped angrily.

"Forget the job. It's a shit job and you know it."

"It pays the bills."

"I'll double your pay." Mike stared at him for the longest time, searching his face for any signs that he might be lying. But Randy looked dead serious. Mike scoffed. It was absurd. It was unreal. It was…it was career suicide but he hated his real job. In fact, he hated life right now. He'd been humiliated beyond repair over the span of just two years. In two years his life managed to hit rock bottom and in truth, he really just seemed to exist in this world. _I doubt my life could get much worse. A pet. Like a dog. I've reduced myself to the dogs, but at least I'll get my money's worth. What do I have to lose?_

"I'll stay." Randy smiled for the first time all night.

"Good." He laid his head back on Mike's chest and let the sound of their breathing put him to sleep. He had a new pet – at least for the week or two and when he was finished playing with him, he planned to throw him back to the streets like all the others. That was the plan. But not all plans go as planned.


	3. Chapter 3

_How did I get myself into this mess? _Mike Adamle was the first to rise the next morning. It took everything he had not to freak out when he saw Randy lying on top of him still sleeping soundly. Everything…all that happened the night before came rushing to his head making him feel dizzy. He thought it was a dream. The kidnapping, the sex, everything; it was all a dream and yet here he was lying naked underneath one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever laid eyes on. Mike let his eyes roam the room surveying his surroundings. It was a hotel suite. The huge four poster bed was only a few feet behind the sofa he was lying on and on that bed lay a naked Cody and Ted. Cody was sprawled across Ted's torso with only a thin sheet barely covering the two of them. Mike laughed a little on the inside. He was there in a hotel suite with people half his age yet he couldn't shake the small feeling of welcome. _"I want to keep you for a while."_ Those were Randy's exact words but Mike wondered whether or not Randy had been out of his mind last night. Sure he looked serious but no one with half a brain and his good looks would want to keep an old timer like him around, even if it was just for sex. _Sex._

Mike closed his eyes recalling the events of last night. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined having sex with someone like Randy and to make matters worse, Randy was a guy. It probably was no secret to most people who knew him that he found men attractive and maybe he often wondered what sex with a man would be like but he never acted on his feelings. Then again, he never had strong enough feelings for a man to even consider any kind of intimacy with them…well…until that day. Mike bit his lower lip as he recalled the way Randy captured his attention, standing over him licking his lips like he was dinner or an enticing desert. Mike shuddered at the thought as his body could almost feel Randy's body against his, slick and wet controlling him like a puppet on a string; his strong, tender fingers raking through the strands of his hair making his insides like jelly. All of a sudden Mike felt very uncomfortable.

He cursed under his breath angry at his body for being so weak. Sure it had been a few years since he had actual sex with anyone but that was no reason to crave it. Mike closed his eyes again in an attempt to go back to sleep. Everyone else was still sound asleep and he had no desire to wake them just yet. Besides, what would he say to them? How would he act? Mike barely got his eyes closed when soft hands started moving along his sides. He gasped when Randy lifted his head, meeting his shocked gray eyes with teasing azul ones. The younger man smirked before lowering his head to plant a kiss on his tummy. Mike was so stunned that he could not bring himself to do or say anything. Randy continued his assault by planting tiny kisses all the way down Mike's body stopping at Mike's obvious erection. Randy flicked his tongue over Mike's cock, drawing a low whimper from him. Randy met his eyes again. His gaze was so intense that Mike's face turned hotter than ever. Randy chuckled softly.

"I see my little pet has a case of the morning wood. I didn't know you found me _that _attractive Mr. Adamle. All of your wanting woke me from my slumber." Mike opened his mouth to speak but still no words would form. Randy only smirked. "Actually Mike. I couldn't think of a better way to have been woken up." Randy bent his head taking Mike completely in his mouth. The older man's hips quickly thrust forward into the sensation. It felt so good. So fucking good. Randy slid one of his hands slowly up Mike's thigh causing the man to twitch and moan with pleasure. His hand finally reached under to cup his balls giving them a gentle squeeze. Mike's breaths were coming in short spurts and it was getting harder and harder to stay quiet.

"Randy…Randy please…" he moaned. It came out as a soft whimper that made the very hairs on Randy's skin stand. It was sexy. It was so fucking sexy that he too felt himself getting turned on. Randy squeezed Mike's sack harder and sucked his cock slower, taking Mike deep into his mouth. It was too much for the older man. He threw his head back, releasing the breath he was trying to hold. "Oh…God!" he panted. Randy hummed softly on his member as he sucked harder, drinking in the precum as it slid down his throat. "Oh fuck I gotta cum!" Randy deepthroated him one last time and Mike lost it. "Oh…shit…Ahhhhhh!" he screamed. Gripping the side of the sofa, he threw his head back shooting his load all over Randy's chest. The younger man held Mike down until he came down from his orgasm, chuckling softly at the sight. Mike looked good. Mike looked beautiful even. His hair was in a wet mess half covering his forehead and his eyes were heavily dilated from his orgasm. His breathing was still coming in short spurts and it was making Randy hungrier than ever for more.

"I think I need a shower. How about you join me?" Randy asked. Mike wasn't sure if he was in any kind of position to refuse so he slowly took Randy's outstretched hand allowing him to lead him to the restroom. Once inside, Randy flung the hot water on then stepped inside the marble shower area. He played around with the water until it was just the way he liked before motioning for Mike to join him. Mike looked pretty nervous but did as he was told anyway. Randy could tell that Mike was surprised to see that all of his shower things were sitting in a basket on the wall. Randy pulled Mike back against him resting his head on his shoulder. He kissed his neck then let his tongue trail a path to his ear. "The boys brought your things when they went out last night. They're good kids," he chuckled. He grabbed the bottle of Irish Spring body wash off of the shelf and poured some into the palm of his hands. He rubbed them together creating a nice lather. His soapy hands started at Mike's shoulders working their way down his back and to his ass where Randy gave it a little squeeze. Mike gasped and stumbled, falling forward on the wall. His hands broke his fall as he clutched the bar in front of him. "Mmm you know Mike, I'm lovin' the position you're in right now."

Randy ran his lathered hand up and down Mike's crack then inserted a finger. Mike whimpered in pain. Last night was his first time with a guy so the feeling was still horribly uncomfortable. Randy inserted another finger, scissoring the older man until he jumped, a sign that Randy had found the spot. Randy pulled Mike's hips out and slowly entered him. "Oh….shit. Mike…Fuck Mike…" It wasn't a dream. Randy thought it was all in his head but Mike was just as hot and tight this morning as he was last night. Randy had already been painfully hard sucking on Mike's cock and now that he was finally able to get some pleasure, he was sure he'd lose it sooner than he wanted to. Mike was just that tight. Mike gripped the bar tighter as Randy eased in and out of him. The water from the shower rained down on their slick bodies steadily, splattering the lather all down their bodies. Randy couldn't take it anymore. Gripping Mike's sides tighter he began to pound into him hard and fast. The ex GM moaned loudly with pleasure as he fought to stay on his feet.

"Randy…God yes!"

"Mike…fuck…damn you for being so fucking tight. I'm about to cum!" Randy thrust one last time cumming all over Mike. Mike could barely stand at this point and would have fallen over if it wasn't for Randy. He grabbed his pet, holding him around the waist stopping his fall.

"Th…thanks," he managed. Randy bit down on his shoulder taking in the sexy smell of his Irish Spring.

"Damn I love this scent on you." Randy's voice was deep and husky, filled with hard lust. It made Mike's whole body tremble. Randy glided his hands up and down Mike's chest and then he quickly spun him around, capturing his lips for a kiss. He pressed his body closer to Mike's pinning him back against the bar of the shower. It hurt Mike's back but he forgot all the pain when his head started reeling from the power of Randy's kiss. Slender fingers played with his wet strands while their members brushed from their closeness. Randy suddenly pulled away, smirking at his dazed pet. "I gotta get out of here otherwise we'll be in here all day."

"Oh damn. Are we too late?" Randy rolled his eyes. He was in such a hurry to get his dick in Mike that he forgot to slide the shower door shut. Standing there was Teddy and Cody, both naked staring at them as if they wanted some.

"Sorry guys but Mike and I just finished showering."

"Aww but boss. I wanted to play with him some," Cody whined. He licked his lips as he studied the ex GM. Randy noticed the look on Cody's face and the frightened look on Mike's face. He suddenly had an image of the two of them, playing with Mike until he cummed and cummed. Randy smiled.

"Well Cody, I can't let you play with him now but uh…if you want to taste then go right ahead."

"I do," he smirked. He pushed his way past Randy and walked straight up to Mike who was looking as pale as a ghost. Cody slid his hand up and down Mike's chest, stopping to pinch both his nipples. "Don't be scared Mikey. I just want to play with you," he crooned. Cody nipped at Mike's lips coaxing him into a kiss in which he easily took control over.

"Wow," Ted whispered. His hand moved to stroke his cock as he watched his lover kissing their 'pet'. Randy rolled his eyes even though he was getting turned on too. Mike reluctantly wrapped his arms around the younger man kissing him back. He seemed to be getting lots of attention as a lowly pet – attention that he sure wasn't used to getting. Randy on the other hand, was starting to get a wee bit jealous. He'd spent weeks watching the former general manager while he worked for Vince. During that time, he couldn't explain why he catered to him so much but after sexing him twice, he knew he wanted to keep him around for a while. Cody was starting to get a little carried away, his hands now roaming over Mike's back. It irritated Randy.

"Alright Cody. That's enough for now." Randy grabbed Mike's hand pulling him out of the shower. Cody sighed.

"Alright boss but later…"

"Later. I promise," he hollered back. Mike followed Randy back into room while the other stable members 'showered'. "Your things are in the closet but there's no need to get all dressed up. At the rate you're going, I doubt you'll be needing much of anything to wear." Randy opened the closet and started digging around one of the suitcases. When he found what he was looking for, he tossed the item to Mike who just barely managed to catch it since he had been staring at Randy's naked rear. It was a pair of blue silk boxers. "Those are Teddy's but he's never worn them. I think they should fit you. Actually they might be a little big on you but like I said before, at the rate you're going clothes will become a thing of the past." _At least until your time is up. Until then, I plan to drink you up until I can't drink anymore. I have to rid myself of you because it just won't do. I ,Randy Orton, have no intention of ever being serious with anyone…at least no time soon. I'm a player for life… My fascination with you is nothing but an obsession and I will prove it to you and myself in the days ahead…_

Mike nervously put the boxers on. Relief swept over him at the thought of finally being covered. He wasn't sure what to do next so he took a seat in one of the red recliners by the window. He sighed. _What are you doing Mike Adamle? Why are you here with these tykes? And why do you feel helpless to say no?_ All of these questions plagued the older man to the point where he was getting a headache. He propped his head on his elbow and watched Randy as he continued to dress. He laughed to himself. All of this began sometime when he foolishly signed a contract to work for his friend Vince McMahon. _I never thought I'd end up here…_

_

* * *

_**AN: I promise you this fic isn't going to just be a smut fest. Trust me because writing lemons suck. Seriously. They are time consuming and I really hate writing them. I have to focus to get them just right and yeah. I'm lazy but there will have to be more sexual and possibly kinky scenes in the future. Why? Because Randy Orton's tv character strikes me as a very sexual person. But he's also very smart and crazy. Did I mention crazy? Yeah. Um…I have a general idea of where this is going but a plot will be revealed unto you at some point. Oh and for those of you who are reading 'The Deal' – you know, the JBL-HBK fic, you should seriously go to youtube and watched the video to go with it. Just type in 'JBL HBK The Deal'. Should come right up. That is all:D review if you want. Oh and the next chapter will pick up with Mike's POV and what led to this...**


	4. Chapter 4

Mike Adamle wandered around the backstage area looking very out of place. That's because he **was **out of place. _Why am I here? Why the hell did I even agree to such nonsense as this? I can't possibly be a broadcaster for the WWE. I should just turn and walk away. Yes. I'm…I'm leaving. _Mike wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up colliding into the back of someone. The person turned around giving him a hard shove.

"Yo man, what the hell is your…who the _hell_ are you?" Mike gasped and froze in terror as the man before him eyed him with disgust. He was handsome – _very_ handsome – and stood just a couple of inches taller than him. Intense blue eyes were highlighted by the most gorgeous tan he'd ever seen and then his body…oh what a body stood before him. _Does everyone around here look like this? _"Hello? I asked you a question."

"I uh…" Mike took a step back to gather his composure. He cleared his throat then smiled weakly. "I'm…I'm the new uh…color…color commentator for ECW." The sexy, blue eyed wrestler just stared at him. His face showed no signs of belief or disbelief. Instead his lips twisted into a smile that shook Mike to the very core.

"Oh really?" he asked as he scratched his chin. There was a hint of tease in the man's eyes which kind of threw Mike off. He took another step back.

"Uh…yeah I am." Mike looked around nervously as if expecting someone to come and rescue him but he was alone. There were workers running around getting things set up for the night's taping of Smackdown and ECW but they worked around the two of them as if they didn't exist. The guy must have read his thoughts because he laughed.

"Poor Mikey here," he teased. "All alone backstage with the company's most dangerous entity. I can assure you that they have no idea you even exist." Mike looked up at him his eyes slightly widened in terror, but just as quickly he masked his fright. He cleared his throat forcing himself to speak up.

"How do you know my name?" The guy shrugged.

"I've seen you around _Mr._ Adamle and let me just say I admired your work. But I did notice a slight problem with you though."

"And what was the problem?"

"You're too…nice. And I'll let you in on a little secret." He closed the gap between them until Mike could almost brush his lips across his chest. Suddenly Mike felt warm breath near his ear causing his whole body to tense up. "Nice guys…don't get very far around here unless…" Mike waited for him to finish his statement but instead he felt lips brush against his neck. He gasped and then came a chuckle.

"I…unless what?" he breathed. Mike couldn't be sure but he could have sworn the guy kissed his neck, but he brushed it off as the guy stepped back. Smirking he replied.

"You'll have to find that out on your own Mr. Adamle sir." With a smirk he walked off leaving him standing there just as confused as he was before.

**~xx~**

_That day…I noticed things about a man – about THAT man – that I never should have noticed and as a result it got me here._ Mike let out a sigh focusing his attention back out the window. _I wonder if I'm allowed to leave the room…_ Soft hands gripped his shoulders then slid down over his chest from behind. Lips brushed his neck and he had to fight to suppress the shudder gripping through him.

"Mmm…Mikey, I really wanna play with you but Randy won't let me." Cody licked his neck then trailed a wet path to his ear. "God you really do smell good. No wonder Randy's obsessed."

"Cody, I would let you play with him but you know how carried away you get. Mikey's probably a little sore so let him relax for a bit."

"Alright." Cody licked the side of Mikey's face then whispered in his ear. "You and I are going to have some fun later." Randy watched as Cody left Mike all alone by the window. Now he had a clear view of Mike's face and he did not look too happy. Then again, he didn't look sad either. It was more or less a look of longing. _I wonder what he's thinking…_ Randy lay back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Mike was still deep in thought about his situation. _Why on earth did I quit my broadcasting job? It paid good money so why? Why didn't I just stay put?_ Mike knew the answers to all those questions but he was hoping that if he thought about it long enough, he would be able to come up with different reasons; reasons that made sense. But so far he still didn't have a good enough reason except "I couldn't say no". As he stared out the window more scenes from his stint with the WWE seemed to play in front of him. The scene running now was of him and Randy talking in the parking garage after a rough night on ECW.

**~*~xx~*~**

Mike headed down the hall and straight out of the arena. It had been a terrible night tonight on ECW and the fans weren't making it easy for him either. It was hard to pinpoint what the audience members thought of him considering they never actually got a chance to hear the commentary. However, some of the wrestlers made it their business to whisper about all the WWE fans posting 'We Hate Adamle' posts in the Universe forums. It was enough to lower anyone's self confidence and faster tonight, Mike just wasn't sure if he was in the right place anymore. Mike didn't even realize he was crying until he bumped into someone.

"Oh…I…"

"Watch where you're going old man." Mike looked up into the face of an angry Randy Orton. He was dressed in some blue jeans and one of his wrestling tees glaring angrily at him. Mike opened his mouth several times to apologize but the words wouldn't come out. Instead he just winced and pushed his way past Orton. "HEY! MIKEY!" Mike stopped in his tracks and listened as Randy's soft footsteps approached him from behind. He moved to the front of Mike, staring back at him with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," Mike blurted out. Randy studied him for what seemed like forever until a smirk formed on his face.

"Oh don't be. Now that I see why you were so distraught I have no reason to be upset. So what's up? What the hell happened to you tonight? Did some of the guys try and rape you or something?" he teased.

"N...no," he managed. "I just…I have to go." Mike went to take a step but Randy pushed him back with one hand.

"No, no, no Mikey. Wait a second. I'm genuinely concerned about you," he laughed. "Seriously. Why the hell are you crying man? Don't you know that looks bad?"

"Cr…crying?" he squeaked.

"Yes, crying," he snapped irritably. "So what happened? Who hit you?" Mike's face flushed from embarrassment and all he could think about was crawling in a hole somewhere. He reached up to wipe his eyes but Randy slapped his hand away. "I got you this time." Randy closed the gap between them and cupped his face. He used his thumb to wipe underneath the older man's eyes doing his best to ignore the sparkling grey's staring back at him. "You still haven't answered my question Mr. Adamle," Randy continued in order to break the uncomfortable silence. Mike looked down at the ground and after what seemed like an hour, he finally managed to speak up.

"The fans don't like me." Randy tried but it was all he could do not to laugh out loud. Instead a small chuckle escaped him.

"You gotta be shittin me. Like _really_? _That _is why you're so upset?" Mike could only nod afraid that if he spoke he'd burst into tears again. "Dude. That's just something you'll have to get used to. Cole got over it. Just look at him now. Doing commentary next to the great Jerry Lawler on the 'A' show every week, and I can assure you that _nobody_ likes his goofy ass." Mike smiled at this. It was the first time all night that he was able to smile a genuine smile. Randy smirked. "You need to toughen up Mikey. Remember what I told you about nice guys. They don't last very long around here."

"Yeah I…I suppose you're right. I'll…do my best to keep that in mind." Randy ran his hands along the side of Mike's face then reached up to pat his head.

"You do that. Now go home and get some rest. You look beat."

**~*xx*~**

_I don't know why but after that night, I kept him in my thoughts…which might explain why I'm still here…_

"Mikey." Mike jumped. Randy was now standing next to the table, his hand outstretched towards him. "Come have a seat on the sofa with me. I wanna talk with you about some things." Mike took his hand without question and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. They moved over to the couch and stretched out. Randy raked his fingers through Mike's hair with a content look on his face. "Mikey. You've been too quiet. What exactly is plaguing your mind?"

"Nothing," he lied. Randy laughed.

"Oh come on now Mike. The way you stared out that window…I saw the solemn look your face. What's wrong? Do you wish to leave me so soon?" Mike sighed.

"No. It's not that. I just…don't understand why I chose to stay here. My job… None of the guys tease me anymore about working for Vince and so work was just starting to become bearable."

"So?"

"So…by staying here with you and not going to work may have been the dumbest decision I've ever made in my life." Randy could only laugh at this.

"Gee Mikey. Are you really that depressed sitting around here?"

"No. I just…I don't know," he sighed. "I'm still kind of taking everything in. I'm not used to all the attention."

"Well Mikey it's not like you didn't want me," he reasoned. "You've wanted me for quite sometime now."

"What makes you think so?"

"The way you looked at me Mikey. Your eyes…every time we were alone—

"But you would tease me!" he snapped irritably. "You…you knew I was terrified to death of everyone and so—

"So you liked it and I liked it too." Randy curled his fingers tighter in Mike's hair drawing a slight hiss from him. "You already agreed to stay and so as a good faith payment I'm going to give you 5k. I want you to go out. Get you some fresh air."

"But…but what if…what if I don't come back?" Randy kissed the side of his neck.

"You'll come back and if you don't then there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, I trust you. Just because you're my pet doesn't mean you're not allowed outside. Now go get dressed."

Mike reluctantly moved out of Randy's arms to go get changed in the back. Randy watched him leave with a smirk on his face. He had plans for his dear old Mike and none them called for Mike's departure…yet. In the meantime, he had a little shopping of his own to do so he quietly left the hotel room to go get a few things for his new "pet".

* * *

**AN: Hope you're enjoying Radamle. I'll only update if the muse hits. This one won't be that long since I'm merely entertaining an old muse. Hope you enjoyed it. Ta Ta**


	5. Chapter 5

Mike walked the streets with his head hanging low lost in thought. Randy had allowed him to leave the hotel room and had even offered to let him have the limo but Mike wanted to walk. Actually he needed to walk just in case he decided not to go back and right now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay with Randall. They were nice to him – for the most part – but there was still a part of Mike that couldn't help but wonder why the hell Randy wanted him to stay. Pet or not it still didn't make any sense.

They'd been playing this game ever since Mike began work for Vince McMahon. At first Mike was sure that Randy was just getting his kicks from scaring an old guy who was out of place but then sometimes Randy could seem so…different…as if he really cared. Sometimes he would come off as a genuinely nice guy then other times he seemed cruel, narcissistic and just plain scary. Mike could recall one day when he was sent to Randy's locker room to hand him a paper for Vince. He didn't want to do it, especially since they'd already had a run-in the night before, but he had no choice. And just as he figured, things didn't go the way he thought they would…

***-0-0-***

Mike stood outside the door clutching the small envelope tightly, probably tighter than he needed to. The more he stared at the name plate on the door, the harder it was to make his body move. He needed to knock on the door but his arm just refused to move for some reason. Suddenly the door swung open scaring the living daylights out of him. He gasped at the sight of Ted Jr., one of Randall's closest friends. Ted frowned. "What the hell are you doing outside our door?" he asked.

"Uh…well…I-I-I just—

"Speak up dammit!" Ted yelled.

"Ted, Teddy….calm down man." Randy's soft voice sent an involuntary chill down Mike's spine.

Ted glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Sorry boss. So what you want me to do with him?"

"Let him in. He obviously has something he wants to say to me…or at least I hope so for his sake," he chuckled. Ted suddenly grabbed Mike jacket jerking him inside the room.

"Later boss," Ted laughed before closing the door leaving Mike alone with Randy.

"Come here Mikey," Randy commanded softly. Mike slowly approached the younger man who was sitting in a chair with just some jeans on. Judging by his wet look Mike deduced that he'd just taken a shower. He forced his eyes to look over Randy's head because as much as he hated it, it was hard to ignore Randy's perfect body. Mike stopped a few feet away from Randy still clutching the letter nervously. Randy suddenly looked up meeting Mike's gaze and he laughed. "Dude. Why so far away? I don't bite you know…well…much," he added. "Come here Mikey and have a seat next to me."

With a sigh, Mike reluctantly did as he was told placing his bottom in the chair right next to Randy's. There was a moment of awkward silence before Mike finally found the courage to speak up.

"I uh…letter…from Vince."

"Ahh I've been expecting it." Mike held the letter out for Randy to grab but his hand was shaking so badly that Randy only stared at it. After a moment, Randy reached for the letter but not before taking Mike's hand into his own. Mike quickly looked over at him and their eyes locked. Dashing blue's met alluring grey's that just seemed to draw him near – like the last time. Mike quickly looked away, his face heating up with embarrassment. Randy chuckled softly as he released Mike's hand to read the letter. Mike wasn't sure if he should leave now or wait but either way he was being forced to stay. His body refused to move and he was sure that if he could stand, his legs would give way and he'd go crashing down to the floor for some odd reason. Finally after several seconds Randy nudged him.

"You seem to be in deep thought Mr. Adamle. What's on your mind?"

Mike shook his head furiously, refusing to meet Randy's intimidating gaze. "N-n-nothing. Just…" His voice trailed off when he felt Randy's fingers brushing his own. Randy clasped his hand, entwining their fingers making Mike even more nervous.

"Do I scare you Mikey?" Randy asked. Mike turned to him with every intention of saying no but once again he got lost in Randy's gaze. It was intimidating. It was alluring and it was…dangerous. Randy brought Mike's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it but never breaking the eye contact. Mike never felt more vulnerable than he did at that moment. "Are you going to answer my question?" Mike opened his mouth to say 'no' but he was silenced by Randy's finger on his lips. He stared at Mike, his intense gaze boring into him knowingly. Randy shook his head. "You're afraid and you know it," he smirked.

"A-a little," he managed.

"Stand," Randy commanded. Mike didn't think twice about it. He stood to his feet and only hesitated when Randy motioned for him to sit…in his lap. "Come now Mikey. I just want to talk and get to know you a bit better." Mike didn't buy it but he wasn't about to just say no, especially since Randy could kill him if he wanted to. He stood before Randy with his back turned only to be spun around. "I need you facing me," Randy smirked. He took Mike's hands pulling him towards him where Mike nervously straddled his lap. Randy ran his hands along Mike's sides chuckling softly. "Call this an ice breaker Mikey. Then again, I think we've already broken the ice once before," he teased.

"I-I suppose so," he managed, remembering that kiss they shared in his office. He still wasn't sure what to think of it but he'd have to get over it for now.

Randy smirked. "You have got to stop being so scared all the time Mikey. Remember what I said once before?"

"Yeah well it's kind of hard when all the people around you are at least two feet taller than you and could crush you with one hand."

"Oh but I'm not like that at all," he grinned. "Maybe a foot taller than you."

"But you can still crush me," Mike mumbled.

Randy couldn't help but to laugh at this. "Alright. Fine. I suppose I could crush you if I wanted but why would I want to do a thing like that? You're practically harmless." Randy slid his hands around Mike's front and up his chest. "You could have taken the jacket off."

"I…didn't really think I needed to. I was…just about to leave the arena anyway."

"And go where?" Randy asked, his hands still sliding up and down Mike's chest.

"B-back to my hotel room." Mike was more than uncomfortable and Randy's hands weren't doing much to help.

"Not going to hang out with Striker and Taz?"

Mike shook his head. "No. I…they don't like me very much." Mike felt Randy's arms slide behind his back and then he was pushed closer so that their bodies now touched. Randy rested his head on Mike's shoulder chuckling softly in his ear.

"I see. What a shame. Maybe you should make some new friends." Randy's lips brushed the side of Mike's neck making him gasp. "I could be your new friend Mikey," he teased.

Randy grabbed Mike's hips inching him closer, their members slowly brushing in the process.

Mike gasped at the sudden sensation then moaned when Randy slowly started sucking the flesh of his neck. "R-Randy…Ahh…"

Randy moved Mike back and forth slowly until he could feel Mike's erection pressing against his stomach. He chuckled. "I think we'd make good friends. Don't you?" Randy whispered, licking his earlobe. Mike squirmed a little, wriggling his hips but it was only making his discomfort worsen. His erection pressed harder against Randy's tummy embarrassing him even more. Randy pulled back a little taking note of Mike's flushed face. He smirked. "I think you know it would be worth your while."

The door suddenly opened up and in walked Cody and Teddy. They paused for a moment looking confused but then they smiled.

"What's up guys?" Randy asked. Mike was sure his face was redder than a cherry so he turned away occupying himself by staring at the tattoo on Randy's arm.

"Oh…we were wondering if you'd like to go out tonight," Cody replied.

"But it seems we interrupted something," Teddy smirked.

"Oh I was just getting to know our boss a little more." Randy raked his fingers through Mike's hair. "He's something else. I'll meet you two in the parking lot in five."

"Sure thing boss," they answered. When they were long gone, Randy cupped Mike's face drawing him in for a kiss. It was just as fiery as it was the first time. Randy's tongue delved deeper into the older man's mouth earning soft moans from the older man. Randy suddenly pulled away and as if it was understood, Mike stood to his feet…barely. His legs felt like jelly and he was sure Randy knew that he was aroused. Randy grabbed his things then ushered Mike to the door. Before he could turn the knob, Randy clasped his waist stopping him in his tracks.

"It was nice getting to know you Mike. I hope we can be friends from now on."

***-0-0-***

Mike sighed. All this thinking about Randy was making him feel lonely. Sure Randy was paying attention to him now but what happens when he gets tired of him? Now Mike really wished he would have told Randy no but how could he? Every time those eyes locked with his, his brain refused to operate and he'd end up giving in. It was so easy to give in when his body craved it. Until he met Randy, Mike was never made to feel any kind of desirable. Not that Randy found him desirable but the way he touched him made him feel so good. When they made love for the first time last night, Randy had absolutely no problem getting him off. He took Mike in his mouth and gave him absolute pleasure until he cummed harder than ever before. Just thinking about it was making him hard again.

_Beep Beep!_ Startled, Mike looked up to see a limo pulling up near him. The window was lowered and then Randy's face appeared. He smiled. "Why are you standing outside women's lingerie store?"

Mike looked to his right and sure enough he was standing outside of Victoria's Secret. _Man…I must have been daydreaming again…_ He shook his head. "No reason. Guess I was just walking without really paying much attention."

The door opened and Randy motioned for him to get in. Mike glanced down at his watch realizing that he had been walking for almost two hours without having done much of anything. He quickly slid inside next to Randy and they drove off. Mike noticed that Randy was wearing nothing but a pair of sweats which meant he was probably working out earlier.

"Did you enjoy your time alone?" Randy asked.

"It was okay. Time kind of flew."

"You looked like you were deep in thought about something; much like you were back in the room earlier."

"I…guess I kind of was."

"What's on your mind Mikey?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh come now Mikey. We're friends now. You can tell me anything."

"It's…nothing." Mike fiddled with his watch nervously. As if he could tell Randy what he was thinking without feeling stupid. Besides, he was just a pet – a sex toy to Randy so why on earth would he care about his feelings?

"Come here Mikey. Come sit in my lap." The command alone made Mike nervous. It was as if God was playing a cruel joke on him. He slowly scooted towards Randy and with some help, managed to straddle his lap comfortably. Randy caressed the side of his face then drew him in for a quick kiss. "What's on your mind?"

"I just…was uh…thinking about you…me…us, but nothing serious," he added quickly. Mike didn't want Randy to think he was getting too attached and he was pretty sure he didn't care too much for Randy…maybe.

The Legend Killer merely chuckled, running his hands through Mike's hair playfully. "You know Mike, this kind of reminds me of that time we sat down to get to know each other a little bit better. Do you remember that night Mikey?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah I remember." _Every detail of it too…_ Randy slid his arms around Mike's back cupping his rear.

"Mn…which means you must recall how we never got a chance to finish our talk." Randy's hands found their way underneath Mike's tank caressing the soft flesh of his back.

Mike shuddered. "I…yeah. I guess we didn't."

"So then talk. Tell me something about you that I don't know." Randy tugged the tank higher and Mike allowed him to pull it over his head. The cool air from the limo made him shudder once more. "Talk to me Mikey," he commanded.

"Well…uh…I was once the announcer for American Gladiators."

"Oh really? I thought you looked familiar," Randy teased before leaning forward to capture one of Mike's nipples in his mouth. "Mn…keep talking," he ordered. His lips moved to tease the flesh of his neck making it very difficult for Mike to speak.

"Uh…I…I was…married – Ahh…" Randy's hands were clasped firmly around Mike's waist, moving him back and forth slowly creating an uncomfortable friction as he sucked on his neck. Mike could barely think let alone speak. His body was experiencing too many pleasures at once driving him crazy.

"You were married Mikey?" Randy asked softly. He grinded Mike's hips even harder against him, loving the way his erection felt against his. Mike bit his lip, nodding his head to keep from moaning but Randy had other plans. "I see. So what happened? And don't worry Mikey. This time there will be no interruptions." Randy ghosted a hand down Mike's body stopping only to play with the button of his pants.

"I…we…she left me."

"Now that's just silly of her," he joked. He slowly undid the zipper pulling out Mike's swollen cock. Mike whimpered when Randy's finger brushed the tip of the head teasing his slit. "So why did she leave?"

"Uh…I…Ahh…she…she didn't…Ahhh Randy don't…" he moaned. Randy was pumping his cock slowly, using his thumb to caress the head in the process. Mike's hips moved towards Randy, thrusting into his hand instinctively.

"Answer me Mikey."

Randy pulled a little harder at his cock and Mike groaned. "She…she didn't…God Randy please…"

"Talk to me Mikey." Randy stopped pumping and started making circles around his head. Mike's precum started leaking through and Mike was sure he was going to lose it soon. He forced himself to ignore the feeling and just blurted out his thoughts.

"She…she didn't love me anymore – Ahhh…God Randy please…please don't…"

"Don't what?" he teased. "You want to cum don't you?"

"I…Ahh…please…"

"Please what?"

"Please let me cum," he moaned. He rocked harder against Randy as he pumped his cock until he finally exploded, spilling himself all over Randy's chest. The younger man wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace. He buried his head in the crook of his neck and breathed.

"Feeling better Mikey?"

"Yeah…I am."

Randy pulled away so he could see his face. Mike's face was flushed but he looked so at ease, much like how he looked after they made love for the first time. It kind of made Randy feel all gooey inside but he ignored the feeling. _He's merely a pet but a good one though… _He raked his hands through the silky hair that he'd come to love so much and smirked.

"She had no idea how much fun you could be Mikey. Her loss," he muttered before drawing him in for a kiss. _My Mikey…My pet… _Randy deepened the kiss all the while struggling to free Mike of his pants. He was so painfully aroused that he feared he would just go crazy if he didn't get inside Mike soon. Randy (with some reluctant help from Mike) finally managed to get his pants off before he crushed Mike's lips again. The older man moaned from the searing kiss, barely registering the feel of Randy's cock against his stomach. Randy clasped his hips then slowly lowered him over his shaft. Mike whimpered softly as Randy filled him up.

"Ahh…R-Randall…"

"Mn…Randall huh? I like it," Randy coaxed. He moved in and out of Mike slowly, relishing the sounds of his soft whimpers as he filled his tight heat with his cock. He loved being inside of Mike. It was the most amazing feeling ever to him. He pushed himself harder into Mike making him scream in pleasure as he nailed his prostate. "Mn..you like that Mikey? Scream for me again baby." He lifted Mike up just a little before slamming him back down hard over his cock.

"Oh fuck Randall!"

"I just love the way you say Randall." Randy pushed their bodies closer together, sucking Mike's pulse as he thrust into him. He was nearing his climax, but it was much too soon. He wanted to just stay inside that tight heat but Mike's muscles tightened so perfectly around him that he soon exploded, filling him up with his cum. Mike fell against Randy into his strong arms. "I hope this proves that I was serious about keeping you around for a while. I enjoy you."

"It's not that I don't believe you. I just…why me? Why would you want to keep someone like me around? I know it's only for a little while but I'm boring. I have no life and besides being a good "pet" I'm hardly worth keeping around."

"Why are you so down on yourself?" Randy asked with a frown. "Look at me." Mike reluctantly looked up at his friend taking note of how he appeared to be genuinely concerned. "You're hanging with me because I want you to. I enjoy your company more than you know and of course I enjoy being inside of you," he chuckled. "Don't think such negative things about yourself. If I didn't enjoy making you scream then you wouldn't be in my arms right now alright?" Mike nodded his head and went back to resting against Randy.

Meanwhile, Randy stroked his spine taking in the new things he'd just learned about his friend. He always knew Mike had low self esteem but he couldn't believe how terribly low it was. Poor thing. No, Mike didn't have the body of a God but for some reason Randy couldn't get enough of it. To Randy, Mike looked more than desirable lying before him on that couch the night before. And just now…kissing his lips, sucking his neck, pounding into him… It was better than ever. Mike also had the most beautiful gray eyes one could ever hope to lay eyes on. Not only that but he was just a sweet guy with soft, silky hair that Randy was more than fascinated with. _But his wife didn't love him…_

Randy frowned. He wondered how long ago it was that Mike's wife left him. He was going to make it his business to find out because it would seem that Mike has been suffering for quite some time. Of course, it probably didn't help that Randy flirted with him a lot.

It started off as a game. He wanted to see if Mike was gay. He also just wanted to have a little bit of fun, but after a while it became more or less a need. It was like he couldn't go through one taping of Raw without stealing a kiss or arousing Mike so until he was practically begging to cum. But just when he was going to see how far he could take it, Mike quit and he had not seen the man since. Well…until now thanks to Teddy and Cody.

Randy held Mike tighter, kissing his neck. There was also another reason he liked having Mike around but he'd never tell him. It was too out of character for him and when he took time to think about it, it often times made him laugh. But right now he wasn't laughing. He wasn't laughing because it didn't feel right. The man in his arms was trusting him to be his friend and Randy had every intention of being that good friend. The thing is he wasn't planning on keeping him around for very long. He just couldn't even though he liked the person he became around Mike. But Mike was just a pet – a toy for his buddies and that was all he could be. Randy would be that good friend to Mike and hopefully help build up his confidence because in less than two weeks time he was going to let him go on his own without daring to look back. That was the plan.

* * *

AN: I know. They have a strange relationship but that's what my brain concocted. I don't know if I'm going to actually finish this. I mean, I rarely update it because the muse comes and goes but we'll see. It's def not at the top of the list of my things to do. Too many fics WAY ahead of this one. In the meantime, review if you want and be sure to check out one of the following fics:

1) **_Hidden Secrets, Diaries of the WWE Superstars by Taker-took-my-Toys_** - _I swear on all that is good , bad, and hilarious as hell that this story is the funniest story you will ever read. No lie. Austin and Mark? Jeff sleepwalking? CM Punk committed? Koslov fighting the Russians? You must read and review that story. Yes, it has slash in it._

2) **_Supplication by vadg_** - _It's a nice little OST about JBL and Shawn. Very angsty and emotional. Check it out._

3) **_Hot One Shots by Seraphalexiel_** - _Name a pairing and it's probably featured in one of her many OSTs so check it out. Redge, Centon, Hardycest...whatever floats your boat :D_

4) **_Piece of Me: The HBKronicles_** - by yours truly. _Yeah but if you're a fan of Shawn, endless possibilities and one shots then check it out. I'm sure to pair him with everyone I deem worthy before its over with. So far it features Shawn with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Austin, Cena, Marty, Taker, Kevin Nash, Jericho, Christian, Matt, Jeff, JBL, and Tommy Dreamer. Who knows who might be next?_


End file.
